Hybrid work vehicles are becoming more and more prevalent in today's world as such vehicles tend to have significantly improved fuel efficiencies. However, the improved fuel efficiencies must be weighed against other less positive factors. For example, hybrid vehicles tend to be significantly more complex and expensive than non-hybrid vehicles. Moreover, available work vehicles on the market tend to be all or nothing choices, i.e., they are either hybrid vehicles or non-hybrid vehicles. Some users may want hybrid vehicles under certain circumstances and non-hybrid under other circumstances.